Candy, Cards, and a Lock of Hair
by FMAfletch
Summary: What happens when a hyperactive Ed has a craving to play cards? EDWIN! :D


DICLAIMER: Cha, if I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed and Al would have their bodies back to normal, Izumi would have her organs back, and Ed and Winry would be making out! :3

This is my first EdWin fanfic as well as my first ever fanfic. XD

Rate and comment, please. ^.^

Candy, Cards and a Lock of Hair

Winry closed up her workroom after finishing the final part on a new arm she was designing. She yawned and stretched, taking off her bandana and pulling the rubber band out of her hair. She took her wrench and crawled quietly up to her room. She laid her head down on her pillow and pulled the blankets up to her neck. She closed her eyes and…

There was a knocking at the door. Winry ignored it. Continued knocking. Winry put the pillow over her head. Even more knocking. Winry bolted upright in her bed and glared at the door as it started opening. With expert timing and accuracy, Winry hit the protruding head right on the forehead with her wrench.

"OW!" said an all too familiar voice. Winry groaned. What did he want this early in the morning?! She thought angrily. The person came in quietly and snuck on all fours up to her bed. His blonde hair and golden eyes, however, didn't hide the fact that it was Edward Elric. He had candy in his pocket. Great, she thought, he's sugar high.

"Heeeey Winry…" Ed said, slowly. Winry glared at him.

"What do you want, Ed?" she asked, continuing with the glare. Ed sat up straight and looked at her seriously in the eyes.

"Winry," he said. The way he said her name made her blush slightly.

"WH-what?" she said, trying to remain calm. Thank God it's dark in here. She thought. Ed quickly whipped out a deck of cards.

"Will you play cards with me?" he said. A metal wrench made contact with a head. "What was that for?!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM?!" Winry yelled. Ed hushed her.

"People are trying to sleep, Win."  
"_I_ was trying to sleep!" Winry snapped. Ed played around with her hair, making her blush angrily. A lock of her hair fell in front of her face. She was too angry and tired to fix it.

"I won't leave until you play card with me!" he said, defiantly and giddily. Winry's eye twitched.

"Fine, Ed. What game did you want to play?" she growled, but immediately regretted asking the question when a smug smile came across his face.

"Poker," he said.

* * *

Winry stared at him blankly. "Poker?" she said slowly.

"Yes! Poker, Winry!" he said happily. She glared at him more; his happy attitude was bothering her.

"Fine, Ed. One game of poker," she said finally, letting out a small sigh. Ed shifted uncomfortably. Winry saw this and her face darkened. "What?" she said, angrily.

"Poker's no good without a wager…" he muttered.

"I'm **not** going to give you money if I lose!" she snapped, her voice going into a higher octave.

"Then what'll we use as a wager?!" Ed said, angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed sat there, stone faced in nothing but his boxers while Winry, sitting opposite of him, sat in her white undershirt and some short, black shorts. Both were blushing angrily, Ed for losing and Winry for staying up late playing cards.

Ed smirked at his hand. "Three of a kind!" he said triumphantly, slapping his cards down. Winry blushed slightly and showed him her hand.

"Royal flush," she whispered. Ed's jaw dropped and he blushed immensely, so much so that Winry could see it even in the dim light of her room. Ed looked from her to her hand to his hand and back again. Edward knocked the cards out of Winry's hand and stood up angrily. "What was that for?!" she glared. Ed didn't say anything, but kept blushing, glaring at her.

"I AM NOT TAKING THESE-…" he started to yell. But, it seemed, that Ed had burned up his entire sugar intake and he closed his eyes, swayed and fell over…Right on top of Winry.

Winry, being crushed by Ed's unconscious body, struggled to get him off. It was only after several agonizing seconds that she realized: both of them were half-naked. Winry stopped moving completely, keeping her body as stiff as possible. She blushed a deep scarlet, embarrassed and unsure of what to do. Finally, she gulped and moved her face towards Ed's ear.

"Edward? Come on, Ed. Wake up," she whispered, shaking him slowly.

"Huh…?" Ed mumbled, regaining consciousness. He put his arms on either side of Winry and shook his head. "Winry..?" he said, his eyes coming into focus. He analyzed his situation quickly and blushed deeper than Winry's. He got up on his feet and looked away from her. "S-sorry…" he mumbled. Winry sat upright and looked at his back. She stood up and handed him his shirt.

"Here…" she said, quietly. Ed blushed and took the shirt from her, roughly putting it on. Winry wrung her hands, unsure of what to do. "Umm…Ed…?" Edward spun around quickly and took a step towards her. When did he get taller than me? Winry thought.

"Winry," he said; his voice barely louder than a whisper. His face was only an inch or two away. Winry closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. But after several moments of silence Winry cracked an eye open. Ed pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Edward..?" Winry said, searching his face. Ed took a step back and sighed. Then he broke into a laugh.

"That was bothering me the ENITRE time we were playing!" he said between fits of laughter. Winry's blood boiled and she picked up her wrench. CLANG! "OI!" Edward yelled, poking the bump now on his head, "What was THAT for?!" Winry, exhausted, angry, and…slightly disappointed death-glared her childhood friend.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room," she said, picking up her wrench again. Edward hurriedly picked up his clothes and walked to the door and over to his room. Winry closed the door behind him, only to notice that he left one of his socks. "That idiot," she grumbled, picking it up and walking over to Edward's room. She opened the door to his room and found him lying on the bed. He bolted upright when she came in.

"Winry? What're you-?" she threw the sock at his face before he could finish.

"You left this," she grumbled, turning away from him and walking out the door. Ed caught her arm as she was walking out. She blushed, but glared and turned around. "I'm not going to play cards again-" but her sentence was cut off. Edward closed the gap between her mouth and his. Winry closed her eyes, enjoying the moment she shared with him.

Winry left Edward's room and snuggled into her bed just as the sun was rising. She knew she would have to wake up in an hour or so, but she didn't care. She smiled and felt like she never had a better night.

~FIN~


End file.
